zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Arrow
Bomb Arrows are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As their name suggests, they are explosive projectiles, created by combining Bombs with Arrows. When a Bomb Arrow hits its targets, the bomb explodes. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Bomb Arrows can be created by equipping the Bow and Bombs, and pressing both buttons at the same time. The use of Bomb Arrows is not required in order to complete the game. Bomb Arrows in this game are thought by some to be a glitch; however, this has never been confirmed nor denied by the creators. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In the Nintendo GameCube version, Bomb Arrows can be created by first assigning the Hero's Bow to either X or Y, then pressing R when one of the three types of Bombs is highlighted. In the Wii version, Bomb Arrows are created by first equipping the Hero's Bow, and then by pressing Z while the cursor is on Bombs. In both games, each Bomb Arrow depletes one Arrow and one Bomb. Bomb Arrows must be released from the Bow relatively quickly, as the the Bomb part will explode and damage Link if its fuse runs out. Link can put away the Bomb and release only the arrow by pressing R in the GameCube version. No matter which type of Bomb Link combines with the bow it will have the same effect and appearance as a regular Bomb. Due to the weight of the Bomb on its tip, a Bomb Arrow's trajectory will fall more quickly than that of an ordinary Arrow. Bomb Arrows are required to progress through the Lakebed Temple, where they must be used to damage stalactites, causing them to fall and create platforms for Link. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks In certain areas where Link drives the Spirit Train, he may be attacked by Bulblins riding a Bullbo that can shoot Bomb Arrows; however, Link cannot obtain or use them himself in this game. These Bomb Arrows resemble standard bombs strapped to an arrow and, when fired, will arc slowly at Link and the Spirit Train. Link can avoid taking damage from these bombs by destroying them with his Cannon while they are still in the air. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Bomb Arrows are a type of arrow found in the game, along with Fire Arrows and Ice Arrows, marking the first time in the series that these three arrows are obtainable within the same game. Unlike past depictions, a Bomb Arrow is an item as a whole with its own ammo, and Link does thus not have to combine bombs and arrows to create them. Like Remote Bombs, Bomb Arrows can be used to destroy Weak Walls, Ore Deposits, and Pebblits. They are also useful for attacking a Talus' weak point from afar. In Breath of the Wild, they act as a stronger version of Fire Arrows, as their explosion produces fire and can instantly kill enemies vulnerable to fire. However it is dangerous for Link to use them in scorching volcanic temperature areas of the Eldin province like Death Mountain or Eldin Canyon, as the heat causes them to explode immediately after they are drawn, damaging Link. Thus it is best for Link to use Remote Bombs in those areas as they are unaffected by heat. They can also be used to explode a Bomb Barrel at distance and maybe set off a chain reaction if their are multiple ones nearby. However rainy weather puts out Bomb Arrows preventing them from lighting or exploding, though as they do not explode, Link can pick up unexploded Bomb Arrows, allowing him to save ammo, and even stock up on enemies' Bomb Arrows for himself. However as a result, Link cannot use Bomb Arrows when it rains or during thunderstorms. In addition, the bomb arrows make a brief appearance in the E3 2014 announcement trailer, where two of these arrows were used by Link to briefly stun a pursuing Guardian by firing at its head, with the enemy being stunned long enough for Link to jump up and presumably delivering the coup de grace on it by firing an Ancient Arrow at it. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series firing a Giant Bomb Arrow as part of her Focus Spirit Attack in Hyrule Warriors]] As part of her Crossbows moveset, Linkle can fire Bomb Arrows by holding down the Strong Attack (Y'' button) after a combo. Bomb Arrows also appear as part of her combos: One where she fires two Bomb Arrows from both Crossbows and another where she fires multiple Bomb Arrows in several different directions. During her Focus Spirit Attack, she fires a giant Bomb Arrow which she sets off with a flaming kick. As part of the ''A Link Between Worlds DLC, Ravio can fire 3 Light Arrows equipped with Bombs from his Bow of Light as his special attack. Gallery Bomb Arrow (BotW).png|The Bomb Arrow icon in-game in Breath of the Wild See also * Bomb * Fire Arrow * Ice Arrow * Light Arrow * Silver Arrow Category:Arrows Category:Bombs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Enemy Weapons